Pijamada:
by Mina-chan Uchiha Cullen
Summary: Era su razon de ser, queria pertenecer a cada una de las etapas de su vida, a cada actividad, aunque se tuviera que transformar en la niñera de la pijamada de Claire.. /Despues de todo, Quil la amaba tanto / Drabble: 7 FINAL :B
1. Quiero un lobo

**Dis**_cla_imer: Los personajes **NO** me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer (aunque se puede soñar e//e)

**D**e _que se _trata el **F**_i_c: Son _p_equeños Drabbles, todos son continuación del anterior, por lo tanto es un fic con pequeños capitulos

**Pa**i_ri_ng: Quil&Claire

* * *

.:**PIJ**_AMA_**DA:.**

**-**

**-**

Era un día soleado, perfecto para ir a dar una vuelta por la playa. Así que allí se encontraba Quil parado frente a la ya muy conocida puerta de _esa _casa. Dio un par de golpes a la puerta con los nudillos y espero paciente.

Al cabo de un minuto la puerta se abrió permitiendo ver a una joven señora de cabello largo y lacio de un color rubio cenizo - Hola Quil, es bueno verte por aquí - lo saludo sonriéndole de manera cariñosa.

- Bueno días Señora Young, ¿Esta Claire? - sonrió entusiasmado cumpliendo con su rutina .

La señora ahogo una risita y lo miro fijamente - No se encuentra, salio a jugar a la playa con sus amigas -

- ¿En la playa?, ¿Sola con unas niñas de su edad? - soltó horrorizado, la risa de la mujer resonó por todo el lugar.

- Si quieres, puedes ir a buscarla, están por aquí cerca -

- ¿Puedo llevarla a la Push? - la miro recobrando la calma y la compostura

- Claro y que se quede en casa de Emily, ahora mismo la llamare para informarle - musito la mujer mirándolo con dulzura.

- Gracias - se despidió corriendo hacia la playa, tenia que verla, necesitaba saber que estaba bien tal y como la dejo ayer por la noche

No tardo mucho en llegar al lugar en donde rompen las olas, escucho las risitas de las pequeñas, y de entre todas esas niñas encontró a la que buscaba - ¡Claire! - la llamo caminando hasta ella.

- ¡Quil! - grito ella abrazándole la pierna - Mi mami me dejo venir a jugar con mis amigas - dijo con alegría señalando a las demás.

El licántropo las miro a cada una de ellas, en total eran tres, no se explicaba como sus madres las dejaban jugar solas, si tan solo tenían 10 años; por su parte las pequeñas lo miraban como si fuera algo raro - Eh, que bien - musito al fin revolviéndole el cabello a Claire

- Mira, te presentare a mis amigas - lo jalo del brazo arrastrándolo hasta las niñas - Ella se llama Susan - señalo a un niña rubia de piel cobriza

- La de en medio es Samantha - continuo ahora presentándole a una pequeña bronceada de pelo negro - Y ella es Catherine - la ultima niña tenia un aspecto parecido a la primera, solo que su piel era mas clara

- Mucho gusto niñas - les sonrió el muchacho alzando la mano.

- Él es Quil - anuncio Claire sintiéndose orgullosa al ver como sus amigas abrían la boca en forma de o al ver a su grande amigo.

- ¿Quieres ir a la Push? - indago el licántropo dirigiéndose a la niña de ojos jades

- ¡SI! - chillo brincando, siendo atrapada por el chico - Adiós, nos vemos luego - se despidió de sus amigas dejándolas mas sorprendidas

Una vez en la playa de la Push, Quil y Claire jugaron un rato en la arena, luego en el mar y terminaron construyendo mas castillos viendo el atardecer - Hola hermano -

- ¡Embry! - sonrió el pelinegro mirando a su amigo recién llegado

- ¿Jugando a la niñera? - sonrió con sorna

Quil como adolescente responsable que era le saco la lengua dándole la espalda, provocando la risa del recién llegado - Hola Claire - se arrodillo hasta la altura de la pequeña.

- Hola Embry - canturreo la pequeña - Mira, Quil y yo estamos haciendo mi castillo de arena y ¿Sabes algo? - la niña se le acerco al oído - Yo seré la princesa -

- ¿Oh si? - sonrió Embry - Que bien, ¿y Quil será tu esclavo? -

Claire lo miro con los ojos abiertos como si le hubiera dado una idea - ¡Si!, Tu serás mi esclavo Quil -

- Ya lo soy pequeña - susurro el licántropo siendo escuchado solo por su amigo que soltó otra carcajada.

- Eso es lo bueno de que yo todavía no estoy imprimado - suspiro Embry sentándose en la arena.

No pudo permanecer tranquilo ya que Quil se le lanzo encima tapándole la boca con la mano - ¿Eres idiota o te haces? - gruño el pelinegro a su amigo.

- ¿Qué es imprimado? - musito Claire pensando en las posibles respuestas.

Embry miro avergonzado a su pelinegro amigo, había olvidado lo perspicaz que puede llegar a ser esa niña de diez años - Eh, no, no es nada importante pequeña - le sonrió con nerviosismo el licántropo.

- Bueno, creo que mejor me voy, me esperan en casa - sonrió Embry levantándose.

Quil lo fulmino con la mirada y le susurro algo como "me las pagaras" - ¿Por qué Embry no esta imprimado?, ¿Esa palabra existe, ¿Si busco en el diccionario..? -

- No, es solo una expresión, ¿No tienes frió?, ya esta refrescando será mejor que te deje con Emily - la interrumpió atropelladamente el pelinegro tomándola en brazos .

- Si, aunque tu estas calientito - sonrió la pequeña escondiendo su carita en el pecho del chico.

Al llegar a la casa de Emily, la niña se dio un baño y se dispusieron a cenar - Gracias por la cena Emily - sonrió Quil dándole una mordida a su carne.

- No hay de que, ya sabes que esta es su casa, me alegra que te quedes hoy Claire, hace mucho que no venias -

- Si a mi también me gusta estar aquí - sonrió la pequeña

- ¿Te quedaras a dormir Quil? - indago Emily pasando una mano por su oscura cabellera

- No creo que a Sam le agrade mucho la idea - le guiño un ojo sonriéndole pícaramente

- Idiota - gruño la chica levantándose

El pelinegro soltó una carcajada - Claro, si tienes hospicio para este pobre chico -

- Traeré una manta -

Claire contemplo al muchacho durante largos minutos, terminando su cena - Quil.. -

- ¿Si? -

- ¿Puedo dormir contigo? - le pido con aquel tono de voz tan inocente y dulce que solo ella tenia, desarmando al licántropo

- Si Emily no tienen ninguna objeción, claro -

- ¿Objeción a que? -

- ¿Puedo dormir con Quil tía Emily? - le pido de nuevo mirándola con ojos enormes y suplicantes

- No me pongas esa cara, no funcionara pequeña - le advirtió

- Por favor - le suplico haciendo un tierno puchero

Emily soltó un suspiro - Bueno, no creo que tenga algo de malo, esta bien -

- Si - dio un grito de alegría dando saltitos por toda la cocina .

- A dormir pues - sentencio Emily pero fue interrumpida por dos golpes a la puerta, su expresión cambio de repente, dejando ver una linda sonrisa en su marcada cara - Entra esta abierto -

- Hola, siento llegar tarde, me entretuve con un asunto - se disculpo el chico.

- Sam - lo saludaron Quil y Claire al mismo tiempo, esta ultima corrió a abrazarle - Tío Sam, hoy me quedare a dormir aquí con Quil -

- ¿Oh si?, que bien, me alegro - la beso en la mejilla mientras le dedicaba una mirada calida al licántropo

- Ya esta la cena amor - se acerco Emily presionando sus labios con los del muchacho.

- Que bien, me muero de hambre - le correspondió para después sentarse y devorar todo a su paso.

- Aquí están las mantas, acomódense como gusten - musito la pelinegra sonriéndoles con dulzura - Que pasen buenas noches -

- Tu también - el licántropo le sonrió de una manera picara que hizo cambiar el cobrizo color de Emily a un rojo intenso "idiota" farfullo de nuevo antes de irse a su habitación

Una vez solos, Quil tendió las mantas en los sillones formando una cama improvisada - Bien Claire, a dormir -

- No, cuéntame un cuento - le pido trepándose a su abdomen.

- No, a dormir - le repito acostándola en su pecho.

- Uno por favor - insistía mientras el pelinegro la tapaba - Por favor Quil - le ronroneo.

¿Cómo podía negarse a sus suplicas - Esta bien, ¿Cuál quieres oír? - suspiro derrotado.

- Caperucita roja - chillo emocionada acurrucándose al cuerpo caliente del licántropo

- Había una vez una pequeña niña, a quien la llamaban "caperucita roja" por una caperuza roja que siempre llevaba puesta - comenzó a contarle en susurros mientras despeinaba el pelo de la niña. Continuo con la historia mirando de vez en cuando por el rabillo del ojo las reacciones de la pequeña

- Y al final, el leñador mato al lobo y salvo a la abuelita, así caperucita y la ancianita vivieron felices para siempre - concluyo soltando un suspiro tratando de no moverse mucho para no despertar a la niña

- ¿Por qué mato al lobo? - se sorprendió al escucharla, no esperara que estuviera aun despierta, la miro a los ojos, ella se notaba curiosa.

- Por que se quería comer a la abuelita - le sonrió con ternura.

- ¿Los lobos comen personas? - su tono subió a un grito de sorpresa.

Quil se rió un poco por la expresión exagerada de la pequeña - No - le dijo al fin después de reír - Comen carne, pero no humanos, tal vez un venado o algo así -

- Sabes, yo creo que los lobos son tan lindos como perritos, por eso me gustan mucho y me gustaría tener uno - Claire dio un gran bostezo para volverse a acomodar y tratar de dormir.

El licántropo la miro como se dormía entre asombrado, feliz, desconcertado , satisfecho y divertido, todas esas emociones juntas eran extrañas, se quedo pensando en lo ultimo que le dijo la niña antes de quedarse también dormido con una larga sonrisa.

-

-

_Q__uiero un _l_obo.._

* * *

**Notas finales**: una idea que se me ocurrio mirando la televisión, e//e ¿Quién dijo que la mercadotecnia no servia de algo?, por ahora, no se nota la relacion del titulo con la historia pero mas adelantito se aclarar eso.

.-* Gracias por leer C: *-.

**C**of_RR_co**f** **(?)**

**By**: Mina-¢han / uaµ)-au!w


	2. ¿Que podia salir mal?

_**Dis**__cla_imer: Los personajes **NO** me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer

**D**e _que se _trata el **F**_i_c: Son _p_equeños Drabbles, todos son continuación del anterior, por lo tanto es un fic con _pequeños_ capitulos

**Pa**i_ri_ng: _Q_uil**&**_C_laire

* * *

.:**PIJ**_AMA_**DA:.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

- Buenos días señora Young - saludo Quil entrando a la casa, traía a Claire en brazos

- Hola mami, mi tía Emily te manda saludos-

- Gracias,¿Cómo la pasaron? - sonrió la mujer haciéndoles un gesto para que la acompañaran a la cocina

- Muy bien, fue divertido - canturreo Claire sentándose en la silla

- ¿Ya desayunaron? -

- Si gracias - contesto el pelinegro imitando a la pequeña

- Hoy veremos películas, ¿Verdad Quil? - sonrió con emoción la pequeña

- ¿Enserio? - le devolvió la sonrisa su madre - Me alegra que tenga con quien dejarte para poder ir con mis amigas, hoy es Jueves de canasta -

- No se preocupe, la cuidare con mi vida - rió el licántropo sintiéndose orgulloso

La mujer suspiro complacida, sabia que cada una de las palabras anteriores eran dichas de forma literal, ella sabia que su hija no iba a estar mejor cuidada que con el muchacho que tanto la quería - Lo se - musito agradecida

El licántropo le sonrió

- Bueno, entonces tengo que limpiar la casa rápido o no podré ir a divertirme - suspiro con resignación la señora

Quil la miro y medito por un segundo, poco después pregunto - ¿Gusta que le ayude? -

- Ah, no lo se, que pena Quil, siempre cuidas a Claire y además de eso usarte como asistente de limpieza, no me parece correcto..-

- ¡Si! - chillo emocionada la niña captando la atención de ambos - Quil y yo te ayudaremos mami, los dos vamos a limpiar contigo - el tono de la pequeña era de diversión, tomaba todo como un juego.

Su madre la miro por un momento debatiese de nuevo - Esta bien, pero solo serán cosas sencillas - musito de forma maternal

Claire pronuncio un gritito de victoria mientras se colgaba del brazo de Quil con emoción.

- Ustedes barrerán y trapearan la sala -

- ¿Es todo? - hizo una mueca de decepción fingida en su infantil rostro

- Si, es todo - sentencio al fin sintiéndose un poco culpable por ponerlos a trabajar, pero que mas daba, si ellos se habían ofrecido estaba bien, ¿No?. La señora Young se dispuso a limpiar el resto dejando al chico y su hija en la sala.

- Iré por las cosas - propuso la niña saliendo como bala del lugar

Quil coloco dos mechones de su pelo tras su oreja, después suspiro - Tratare de no dejarle mucho trabajo a Claire - susurro para si mismo. Se sentó en el sillón a esperar a la pequeña, pero no aparecía, comenzaba a sentir curiosidad por el paradero de la niña y justo cuando se iba a levantar para buscarla, apareció.

- ¿Cómo me veo Quil? - cuchicheo la infante posando para el, se había puesto un paliacate en la cabeza y un bonito mandil verde que hacia juego con sus ojos, en una mano traía la escoba y en la otra el balde con el trapeador dentro

- Y bien.. - Lo animo, pero el chico solo la siguió contemplando en silencio, se miraba tan tierna.

Sonrió ampliamente antes de contestar - Creces tan rápido - se le quebró la voz - Te vez hermosa, como siempre - Claire comenzó a reír satisfecha mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rosa.

- Bien, yo quiero trapear - anuncio entregándole la escoba.

- Como gustes - musito divertido comenzando a barrer el lugar, en ese momento descubrió lo habilidoso que era para las labores domésticas, terminando pronto con la tarea.

En cuento termino la niña ya estaba pasando el trapeador por el lugar - Espera Claire, ¿Exprimiste bien el trapeador?, si no lo hiciste alguien podría cae..- no termino de hablar cuando antes sus ojos miro como la pequeña se resbalaba cayendo de sentón.

Se alarmo, sin pensarlo dos peses dio una zancada hacia ella - ¿Estas bien? - y como era de esperarse el también se resbalo cayendo al suelo

La risa de Claire se oyó por toda la habitación, rió por un largo rato hasta irse calmando poco a poco - Te caíste muy gracioso, vuélvelo a hacer -

Quil la miro fingiendo indignación - Y yo que me preocupe por ti - "creo que Jake tenia razón, soy un paranoico" negó con la cabeza divertido

- Lo siento, ahora si lo exprimiré bien - beso su mejilla poniéndose de pie - Pero tu tienes que irte al pasillo para que pueda trapear toda la habitación -

- Esta bien, pero ten cuidado - como respuesta recibió otra melodiosa risa infantil.

No espero mucho tiempo, la pequeña también era rápida para limpiar, al poco rato salio con el balde en la mano -Listo - suspiro orgullosa de si misma - Solo tenemos que esperar hasta que se seque -

- ¿Ya terminaron chicos?, que rápidos - sonrió la señora Young tomando la escoba y el balde con el trapeador - Bueno, vean películas temprano, no quiero que se desvelen -

- No se preocupe, hoy Claire ya estará en la cama a las nueve - le sonrió el pelinegro palmeando con dulzura la cabeza de la aludida

- Es muy temprano - se quejo la pequeña.

El pelinegro solo le guiño un ojo juguetón - Ven ya se seco, ya hablaremos de eso mas tarde - le susurro al oído guiándola de nuevo a la sala

Miraron varias películas, desde la bella durmiente, hasta la sirenita, el chico comenzaba a sospechar que verían todo lo relacionado con los cuentos de hadas. Ambos estaban tan entretenidos -o por lo menos la pequeña- que no notaron cuando la señora Young se asomo despidiéndose.

- Ehm Claire - la llamo apartando su vista del televisor para posarla en ella.

- ¿Si? -

- ¿Podemos ver una película con mas.. acción? - le pidió recordando la película que acababa de comprar y quería compartir con ella se trataba de un muchacho ninja que deseaba recuperar su honor, escucho que era muy buena y que además tenia un poco de romance.

- ¿No te gustan las princesas? - le pregunto abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa y un acento de indignación.

- Si, sí me gustan, pero, ya miramos muchas películas de lo mismo, príncipes que encuentran a su princesa y pensé que tal vez te gustaría ver otra cosa, tu sabes, para variar -

- Yo soy una princesa - dijo de pronto cambiándole el tema - Y yo también tengo un príncipe - sonrió divertida

- ¿Si?, y se puede saber quien es - musito el chico siguiéndole el jueguito.

Claire se llevo el dedo índice a la boca en señal de guardar silencio - Es un secreto - le guiño un ojo - Esta bien, pon la película que quieras -

- Te va a gustar, ahí golpes, espadas, en fin - sonrió con emoción poniendo la película en el reproductor

Se sentaron a verla, como menciono el chico, había bastante acción acompañado de grandiosas maniobras, desde mortales hasta simples patadas. Hubo una escena, en la que el protagonista es salvado por la chica de la que se había enamorado, la chica era muy hábil para pelear, de echo peleaba a la par con el protagonista.

- Quil - lo llamo la niña, el chico la miro para demostrarle que le ponía atención - ¿Las princesas también pueden salvar al príncipe del dragón? -

- Claro, también son muy fuertes - alzo una ceja extrañado por la repentina curiosidad de la castaña.

Esta se limito a sonreír y continuar viendo la película.

Sin darse cuenta la noche llego y un poco apresurado el muchacho alimento a su pequeña, un delicioso y suculento plato de cereal. - Ya tenia hambre - comento la niña sorbiendo su leche.

- Si, disculpa, no me fije en la hora por estar viendo la película - sonrió apenado terminando también con su alimento.

La miro de reojo mientras recogía la mesa y al final se decidió a preguntar - ¿Te gusto? -

- ¿Eh?, Si, fue genial - al parecer la había interrumpido mientras pensaba en algo, de pronto, la sonrisa de Claire se ensancho - Yo también salvare a mi príncipe como la chica de la película, con una linda espada -

- ¿Enserio?, que afortunado debe de ser aquel chico, va a estar muy bien cuidado por ti - sonrió con burla en tono sarcástico

- Ja, ja, que gracioso Quil, lo digo en serio - inflo las mejillas molesta dándole la espalda.

El licántropo soltó una risita discreta mientras la abrazaba tiernamente - Lo siento, no me resistí, te miras tan graciosa cuando te enfadas - la soltó para lavar los trastes sucios.

La niña lo miro en su tarea - Tonto - lo reprendió esbozando una sonrisita juguetona - Yo también soy fuerte -

El chico soltó un inaudible suspiro mirándola de reojo "Lo se" pensó observándola.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso, en que ambos se miraron a los ojos, contemplándose, a regañadientes aparto su vista de la niña para posarla en el reloj, faltaban quince minutos para las nueve, por lo que dejo secándose los trates y camino hacia Claire.

- Ya casi son las nueve -

- ¡No! - chillo comenzando a hacer pucheros - Todavía no quiero ir a la cama -

- Le prometí a tu mamá que así lo haríamos -

- Pero me dijiste que lo discutiremos luego - le recordó esperanzada de que cambiara de parecer.

- Mañana podemos seguir viendo películas o podemos seguir asiendo lo que quieras, tienes que descansar y yo también, ¿O acaso crees que soy una maquina de juegos? -

La pequeña iba a protestar cuando un bostezo se le escapo dándole la razón al chico - Eso no prueba nada - se defendió ante la mirada de "te lo dije" que le dedico su Quil.

- Esta bien, pero acompáñame - se rindió jalando la mano del chico, este obedientemente se desplazo hasta el cuarto de ella - Espera mientras me pongo mi pijama - salio disparada al baño para cambiarse.

No tardo mucho cuando ya estaba de regreso sonriéndole al pelinegro - Listo, ¿me arropas? - le pidió viéndolo a través de sus espesas pestañas.

El chico sin mas le sonrió asintiendo.

Retiro las cobijas para que la niña pudiera meterse debajo de ellas, una vez dentro las subió hasta su pecho sentándose en la orilla de la cama con cuidado de no aplastarla - Buenas noches Claire, que descanses -

- Tu también -

Los minutos pasaron y la niña no cerraba los ojos, continuaba mirándolo fijamente - ¿No te vas a dormir? - sonrió confundido el chico esperando la respuesta

- No hasta que me des mi beso de buena noches -

- Lo siento - se acerco despacio presionando sus labios contra la pequeña frente, el calor de su boca causo un pequeño estremecimiento en la niña, además de una extraña descarga eléctrica, se separo con la demasiada lentitud, contemplando el rostro de Claire, con las mejillas rosadas y los ojitos cerrados - Descansa - le susurro de nuevo, saliendo con agilidad por la puerta.

- Coman bien - comento la mujer entregándoles un plato de desayuno a cada uno

- Gracias - musitaron al unisonido

- ¿Se divirtieron anoche? -

- Si, vimos muchas películas y Quil me mando a dormir temprano - musito en un tono desanimado lo ultimo causando la risa de la mujer.

Un acogedor silencio se formo mientras continuaban degustando cada bocado hasta que Claire hablo de pronto - Mamá, ¿Puedo hacer una pijamada el martes? -

- ¿Qué?, no lo creo, ¿se te acaba de ocurrir verdad? Tu y tus ideas -

- Anda, por favor, estoy de vacaciones - suplico haciendo una mueca muy tierna

- No lo se, la casa es muy pequeña, recuerda que saldré el lunes y no regresare hasta el jueves, te quedaras con Emily -

- Oh Quil - gimió haciendo un pucherito buscando apoyo en donde sabia que podría encontrarlo

El chico la miro enternecido, esas muecas le llegaban a lo mas profundo de su calido ser - Vamos señora Young, no creo que las niñas causen problemas, si gusta yo las puedo cuidar, y después dejo a Claire con Emily, usted sabe lo responsable que puedo ser - intervino hablando con calidez

- ¿Tu las cuidaras por una noche entera? - repitió la mujer sorprendida

- Claro - sonrió el pelinegro mirando a la niña "todo sea por hacerte feliz"

- Siendo así, son todas tuyas - la mujer se levanto tomando su bolso - Bien me voy, ya saben, a dormir temprano, y Quil - el aludido le presto atención - Gracias - le sonrió de corazón, saliendo de la casa

- Quil, eres el mejor - canturreo la niña colgándose de su cuello

Esa era la mejor sensación que pudiera sentir, era tan reconfortante, los sentimientos de ella eran los de él, así que si ella era feliz, el también. Y a cambio de toda esa felicidad, solo tenia que cuidar a unas cuantas niñas de diez años..

-

-

_¿ Que podía salir mal?_

**-**

**-**

**

* * *

**

Notas finales:

- Recuerden solo es una pequeña idea que se ocurrió viendo un comercial (WTF?) xD

- _Mil_ **gracias** por los lindos _reviews_ y las_ alertas_ / _favoritos_, de verdad los aprecio tanto y quiero que sepan que me hace inmensamente feliz saber que mi idea les esta gustando.

- Espero hayan disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo.

.-* **G**_racia_s **p**_o_r **l**_ee_r **C:** *-.

**C**of_RR_co**f** **(?)**

**By**: Mina-¢han / uaµ)-au!w


	3. ¿Celoso?

_**Dis**__cla_imer: Los personajes **NO** me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer (TmT ya quiero mi DVD )

**D**e _que se _trata el **F**_i_c: Son _p_equeños Drabbles, todos son continuación del anterior, por lo tanto es un fic con pequeños capitulos

**Pa**i_ri_ng: Quil&Claire

* * *

.:**PIJ**_AMA_**DA:.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Como otro día normal, allí estaban los dos, jugando de nuevo en la arena; era medio día, ya habían comido así que solo pasaban el rato en la playa. Era ya costumbre en ellos ir al mismo lugar para jugar en la misma arena, la arena de ese sitio era mas suave y blanca, sin mencionar que había varias piedras de colores.

Desde que era pequeña, Claire se la pasaba allí, con Quil, jugando a cualquier cosa, o simplemente descansando.

- ¡Mira Quil!, ¡Mira! Ya puedo hacer un castillo - sonrió la castaña emocionada terminando de amoldar un monto de arena.

- Que lindo - comento el licántropo poniéndole la banderilla final - Listo, te quedo perfecto - la felicito

La niña soltó una risita sentándose junto a su logro - ¡Claire! - se escucho un grito agudo a lo lejos, ambos voltearon y se encontraron con un par de niñas corriendo hacia ellos.

- Mis amigas - comento la aludida; Al estar lo suficientemente cerca las saludo - Hola, ¿Quieren jugar con nosotros?, estamos construyendo castillos -

- ¡Si! - el grito agudo de ambas casi le destroza los tímpanos al licántropo quien reprimió una mueca de dolor

- ¿Quieren una paleta niñas? - le sonrió Quil de forma amable.

- Si por favor - respondieron las tres al mismo tiempo, bueno, al menos ya no habían gritado, se levanto dirigiéndose al carrito de helados .

- Me da cuatro paletas de limón por favor - pidió educadamente sacando su billetera.

- Aquí tiene - le entrego el señor la mercancía con cierto temor.

- Gracias - le dio el dinero encaminándose de nuevo con las niñas; estaba acostumbrado a causar reacciones parecidas a donde quiera que iba, desde miradas de desaprobación, miedo, hasta incluso de respeto. Todo por su aspecto, ya que era alto, muy alto y tenia unos sobresalientes músculos, algo que cualquiera notaria antes de enfrentarse a él.

Comenzó a comer de su paleta mientras caminaba, hasta que escucho varios gritos agudos, gritos que reconoció con facilidad, corrió desesperado llegando con las niñas - ¿Qué paso?, ¿Por qué gritaron?, un momento, ¿Y Claire? - su corazón comenzó a latir desesperado mientras la sensación de preocupación invadía su cuerpo al no ver a la razón de su existir por allí.

Las pequeñas rieron como ardillitas cuchicheándose una con otra - Esta con su novio - hablo al fin una, Samantha si mal no recordaba.

Su mandíbula se desencajo, su razón se esfumo y sintió un vuelco en el pecho - ¿Qué? -

- Si, mira, allí esta con Jeremy -

- Y te digo un secreto - esta vez hablo Susan, se acerco a su oído para susurrarle - Él esta loquito por ella -

Sintió como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído encima, instintivamente rompió su paleta; le dio las restantes a las niñas de una forma un poco brusca y dio grades zancadas hacia Claire y ese tal Jeremy.

No sabia porque pero miro al niño con mucho odio, algo le molestaba, tenia tantas ganas de golpearlo que sus manos inevitablemente comenzaron a temblar, el calor recorrió su cuerpo y un sin fin de maneras de como lastimarlo se le ocurrían.

Llego alado de los dos en cuestión de segundos y se aclaro la garganta, tanto la niña como Jeremy lo miraron, pero Quil solo dirigía su mirada fulminante hacia él.

El pequeño al verlo se sintió intimidado, era muy grande, demasiado y para colmo le lanzaba una mirada aterradora. Poco a poco su expresión se volvió una mueca de horror, retrocedió un par de pasos - Yo.. Yo.. - balbuceaba al borde del llanto.

- ¿Qué pasa Quil? - su _voz_, la voz de _e_lla lo trajo de nuevo a la tierra, le devolvió la razón.

¿Pero que demonios le pasaba?, solo era un niño, no estaba haciendo nada malo, además, si Claire era feliz, ¿Qué otra cosa importaba?, nada. que mas le daba lo demás mientras ella sonriera.

Sacudió la cabeza llevándose una mano a su frente - Lo siento, creí que me necesitabas - giro sobre sus talones sintiendo un peso enorme sobre los hombros, el peso de la culpa. Estaba por llegar cuando un par de bracitos trataron de rodear su cintura, se detuvo al instante.

- ¿Me trajiste mi paleta? -

Sonrió, su inocencia era lo mas dulce, lo que lo hacia sentir mejor ante cualquier situación - Si, la tiene Susan - le dijo señalando a la niña.

Miró a Claire correr, hacia la mencionada, para después hacerle señas para que él también las acompañara.

La tarde paso lenta, ahora la miraba cenar una taza de cereal, seguía sin entender su absurdo comportamiento de la tarde y se sentía avergonzado por ello, ¿Qué clase de cretino asustaba así a un pequeño? , ¿Qué no debía proteger y hacer sentir bien a todos los habitantes de la push?, por eso existía, ¿No?.

El resto de a tarde esa imagen lo estuvo atormentando, la cara de pánico del pequeño;

Había llevado a Claire de regreso a su casa y se quedo un rato. Ambos veían la televisión en la sala, una caricatura que le gustaba a la pequeña, Quil no prestaba a tensión a los dibujos solo miraba a la niña con un sin fin de preguntas en su cabeza.

- Claire, ¿Te gusta Jeremy? - se sentía como todo un imbécil preguntando, el sabia que ella podía oponerse a la imprimación, lo supo desde el principio, incluso estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir si eso la hacia feliz, no podría hacer nada, pero aun así, sintió una fuerte necesidad de saber.

El silencio reino en la habitación, espero un _si_ o un _no_, pero jamás se imagino que la niña soltaría una carcajada, tan fluida y pura como la de los bebes - No, los niños son feos y sucios - respondió entre risitas.

Suspiro aliviado, pero ese confort no duro mucho tiempo, ya que otra duda estúpida surgió - ¿Entonces no me quieres? - ¿Por qué hacia eso?, ¿Por qué tenia que preguntarle esas cosas cuando aun no era el momento?

Ni el mismo lo sabia..

- Claro que te quiero tontito - el tono irónico de la niña por poco lo hace reír.

- Pero soy un niño - ¿Qué no podía tener su bocota cerrada?

- No - la tranquila voz de Claire lo calmo un poco - Tu no eres un niño, eres Quil - sonrió confundida, como si no fuera eso muy obvio.

Sonrió, sonrió como nunca lo había echo, se sintió tan feliz que deseaba salir corriendo y gritar fuertemente al viento hasta quedarse sin voz. Esas palabras quedaron grabadas en su corazón de licántropo, era feliz al saber que la niña lo quería, con lo mucho que él la amaba.

Por la noche se reunió con sus amigos, patrullaban el bosque en cuatro patas, esta vez le toco vigilar el lado norte. Quería concentrarse en su trabajo pero no podía, las imágenes de la tarde inundaban su mente de recuerdos; aun intentaba entender ese sentimiento tan extraño que sintió. Era como si no fuera el mismo.

_`no es obvio idiota ´_

_`Jake´ _le respondió mentalmente, lo había pillado pensando en otras cosas.

_` Son celos hermano_ ´ se rió el lobo pelirrojo a tres kilómetros hacia el este.

Quil freno su carrera, ¿Celos?, ¿Él?, no podía ser, ¿De un niño?, si que estaba enfermo. Soltó un gruñido, molesto consigo mismo. Maldijo ese perverso sentimiento que lo hacia sentir tan mal y en ese instante cayo en cuenta de que todos se enterarían pronto.

_` Demonios ´_

_-_

_-_

después de todo, ser un **l**_icántropo_ tenia sus desventajas..

* * *

**Notas finales:**

- GRACIAS POR SUS RR y favoritos, alertas y demás . Todos y cada uno de ellos me hacen tan feliz que me dan inspiración n_n

- RECORDATORIO: solo es una simple idea que surguio gracias a un comercial de p*psi u_U

- Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo

- Amo a esta pareje con todo mi ser, es tan linda :3 (lo siento, lo tenia que soltar )

-

-

-

.:**G**_racias_ **P**_o_r **L**_eer_** ;)** / ¿**Mina-chan **se ganó un _RR_?:.

-

-

**By**: _M_ina-¢han / uaµ)-au!_w_


	4. Su princesa

**Dis**_cla_imer: Los personajes **NO** me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer (TmT ya quiero mi DVD )

**D**e _que se _trata el **F**_i_c: Son _p_equeños Drabbles, todos son continuación del anterior, por lo tanto es un fic con pequeños capitulos

**Pa**i_ri_ng: Quil&Claire

* * *

.:**PIJ**_AMA_**DA:.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

- ¿Qué haremos hoy Quil? - pregunto con interés la pequeña Claire terminando su desayuno.

- Iremos de compras, tu mamá me dejo una lista de las cosas que necesitas para tu fiesta de mañana - le explicaba el chico mientras se disponía a lavar los platos.

- Que bien, en ese caso me iré a cambiar - la emoción de su voz hizo sonreír al chico mientras escuchaba a la perfección como sus pasitos subían la escalera en dirección a su habitación. Termino su tarea rápidamente así que decidió esperar a la niña en la sala. Ya tenia puestos un par de tenis y la llave del automóvil en la mano.

- Vamonos - grito Claire saltando hacia la puerta.

Obedeció a la pequeña entrando a su medio de transporte asegurándose de que tenían bien puestos los cinturones. Condujo con cautela, como lo hacia siempre que llevaba a la niña consigo, el camino hacia la tienda era un poco largo, pero era lo mas cercano a un centro comercial en toda la Push.

- Ya les avise a mis amigas sobre la pijamada y todas están muy emocionadas-

No sabia si eso era bueno o malo, lo pensó, niñas emocionadas por una fiesta de pijamas siendo cuidadas solo por un pobre muchacho, ¡Na!, él era un licántropo, podía con ellas; sonrió feliz - Que bueno, espero que todas se diviertan -

- Claro, mientras tu estés todo será divertido - el muchacho suspiro satisfecho por las tiernas palabras - Tu siempre haces reír a la gente - soltó una carcajada la pequeña al ver como en el rostro de Quil se formaba una mueca graciosa.

- Tratas de decir que soy un payaso - afirmo mirándola entrecerrando los ojos, que en vez de causar temor o molestia en la pequeña le arranco mas risitas contagiosas, al final él se echo a reír con ella. Entre chistes y comentarios llegaron a la tienda, o mejor dicho a la plaza ya que dentro del edificio había varios locales que vendían diferentes cosas.

Caminaron mirando el lugar con curiosidad, ninguno de los dos había estado allí antes por lo que se asombraban con facilidad, Claire tomo la mano de Quil, el contacto previno al chico mirándola sorprendido - Me pierdo con facilidad - le recordó como si fuera algo obvio, el licántropo se reprendió mentalmente por olvidarlo, tenia razón y lo mejor seria no quitarle el ojo de encima a Claire, después de todo, no seria nada difícil era lo que hacia siempre.

- ¿Qué es lo primero que buscaremos? - pregunto la niña poniendo una mano en su frente aparentando buscar algo a lo lejos.

Quil rió - Lo desechable - musito guiándola hasta la tienda indicada. Compraron las servilletas, vasos, platos, en fin todo lo necesario, pasearon por los locales, entre viendo y buscando.

Claire miraba maravillada cada lugar, de vez en cuando tirando de la mano de Quil para que la llevara a ver algo que le llamaba la atención, en esta ocasión entraron a una juguetería, la niña se safó del agarre del pelinegro acercándose al estante de las muñecas.

Las miro con interés deseando poder tener una, camino por el pasillo viendo cada versión diferente, desde la muñeca cocinera hasta la policía, desde carros hasta casas. El chico solo la miraba enternecido, momentos como ese eran los que le recordaban cuan inocente era la niña; suspiro mirándola una vez mas, era hermosa, tan frágil y pequeña, esbozo una amplia sonrisa agradeciendo la existencia de esa linda criaturita.

Volvió en si buscando con la mirada a Claire pero no la encontró, se alarmo tanto que ahogo un grito y comenzó a buscar pasillo por pasillo con desesperación. - ¿Claire?, ¡Claire! - la llamaba una y otra vez tratando de no gritar para no causar ningún tipo de escándalo.

Dio la vuelta en la sección de peluches y allí la encontró, suspiro sonoramente aliviado - Claire, no te vallas así sin avisar - la regaño con una expresión seria en su rostro.

- Solo quería ver la tienda, pero como tu estabas allí parado pensando en no se que, decidí verla yo sola, de todas formas no me paso nada - bufo haciendo pucheritos mientras escondía algo detrás, al parecer la había tomado desprevenida.

- No vuelvas a hacerlo - sin querer le ordeno aun tenso .

Claire lo miro feo dándole la espalda, el pelinegro soplo poniendo los ojos en blanco, era imposible enojarse con esa niña - Sabes que lo hago por tu bien, me preocuparía mucho si te perdieras - se acuclilló para poder susurrarle con una dulce voz.

- Eres un exagerado - rió la niña encarándolo de nuevo feliz, Quil se unió a sus risitas.

- ¿Qué estabas viendo a todo esto? - una vez que ambos se callaron el muchacho le pregunto mirando el pasillo.

Al lado derecho había juguetes "para niños", desde carritos hasta figuras de acción mientras que en los estantes de la izquierda había paquetes de princesas, como vestidos, tasitas, coronas. Observo con cuidado, tenia lógica, después de todo a Claire le gustaban las princesas - ¿Estabas viendo las cosas de princesas?, ¿Quieres una nueva tiara? - trato de adivinar juguetonamente.

- No - susurro apenada la niña, señalo la enorme canasta que tenían en frente, el chico siguió la dirección de su dedito observando los muñecos de felpa que rebosaban en la canasta, había todo tipo de animales incluso una que otra muñeca de trapo. El pelinegro regreso sus orbes oscuros a Claire mirándola confundido, ¿Peluches?, la chiquilla tenia cientos de peluches, los tenia todos, ovejas, osos, gatos, incluso leones, ¿Para que quería mas si ya no cabían en su habitación?

- M-me gusto este - de nuevo murmuro tan bajito que si no fuera por los sentidos lupinos del muchacho no la habría escuchado. Bajo su vista reparando en el peluche que llevaba en las manos.

- …. - no supo que decir, se sintió extrañamente confundido y alagado.

- ¿Recuerdas a caperucita? - trato de excusarse aferrándose más al peluche de felpa.

- ¿Quieres que te lo compre? - asintió con cuidado - Bien, vamos a pagar entonces - le sonrió tomándola de la manita.

- Gracias - le devolvió el gesto dejando de sentir pena.

El chico se asombro de ver como toda la vida de Claire giraba en torno a la Licantropía, incluso sus preferencias, tal vez, después de todo, si lo aceptaría tal como es - Oye Claire, pero, No preferirías un lobo, no se, ¿Café? -

La pequeña frunció la boca antes de contestar - Bueno, pero es la misma, ¿No?, sigue siendo un lobo -

- Tienes razón - se sintió estúpido, ella tenia razón, ¿Para que tenia que pedirle aquello?, se rió de si mismo cambiando el muñeco gris por uno chocolate.

Pero por mas estúpido que fuera, lo hacia sentir tan bien..

Salieron de la tienda para continuar las compras pero el muchacho sintió que tiraban de su mano, le presto toda su atención a Claire, estaba tan roja que pensó incluso que tenia fiebre - ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Te sientes bien? -

- Y-yo - balbuceo muerta de vergüenza, soltó un bufido jalándolo de la camiseta para que se agachara, el muchacho la obedeció rápidamente arrodillándose. La castaña se acerco a su oreja aun dudando si decirle o no - Necesito ir al baño -

El entendimiento llego al rostro de él mientras observaba como la niña fruncía las cejas mordiendo su labio inferior - Ok, vamos - reprimió una carcajada para no ofenderla.

Llegaron hasta los sanitarios, Quil le soltó la mano a la pequeña para que pudiera entrar - ¿No me vas a acompañar? - musito sorprendida y preocupada.

El licántropo se sonrojo al instante imaginándose la sola idea de entrar a un lugar donde NO tenia acceso, negó con cabeza rápidamente - No Claire, es el baño para m-u-j-e-r-e-s, no puedo entrar -

- Entonces quédate aquí y no se te ocurra dejarme -

El muchacho puso los ojos en blanco, como si eso fuera posible. Miro como la niña cruzaba la puerta con urgencia, soltó una carcajada en cuanto desapareció, era tan divertido estar con ella. Como chico obediente la espero con paciencia, muchas mujeres sintieron curiosidad de verlo allí fielmente parado, incluso una le guiño un ojo.

- Hola, ¿Buscas algo? - la melosa voz de la muchacha lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, bajo la vista para mirarla, le llegaba al hombro, era castaña con grandes curvas, sin duda toda un señorita, le calculo unos veinte.

- Solo espero a alguien - contesto automáticamente con voz desinteresada apartando su vista de nuevo a la puerta.

La muy esperada niña salio del baño con una carita de alivio - Listo - le sonrió a Quil, para después mirar con confusión a la muchacha que lo acompañaba, frunció los labios.

- ¿Tu hermanita? Que lindo - le sonrió la chica con ese tono tan empalagoso.

- ¿Quién es ella Quil? - Claire la miraba cada vez mas confundida, algo no le agradaba.

- Es solo una señorita que quiere entrar al baño - le contesto mirándola con devoción , en cuanto la pequeña salio de esa puerta, su rostro se le ilumino y su corazón latió de nuevo.

- Con que te llamas Quil, buen nombre para alguien tan fuerte y apuesto como tu - le sonrió de forma tentadora mientras delineaba el brazo del quileute.

El chico la miro incomodo, ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de que no le interesaba? - No quiero ser grosero pero me tengo que ir, con permiso - trato de sonar lo mas cortes posible pero su voz mas bien sonó aburrida y un poco agresiva.

La muchacha lo miro sorprendida, sintiéndose herida por el rechazo.

- Quil, ¿Me cargas? - le pidió la niña con esa vocecita tan inocente, el licántropo la tomo entre sus brazos sin preguntar caminando rápidamente lejos de esa mujer. Claire se aferro del cuello de Quil viendo a la chica rechazada mientras se alejaban, sonrió con burla sacándole la lengua a la muchacha.

La castaña hizo una mueca de odio hacia la pequeña, para después entrar al baño.

Claire extrañamente se sentía bien con esa situación, le causaba gracia ver como su Quil se la quitaba de encima, soltó una carcajada mofándose aun de la mujer - ¿De que ríes? - le pregunto divertido el chico.

- Nada, solo estoy feliz - fue la respuesta de la niña después de abrazarlo más fuerte.

No tardaron mas de una hora en tener todo, desde papas fritas y sodas hasta las platos y vasos. El pelinegro le ofreció comer un helado para descansar y luego volver, la niña acepto gustosa. Ambos se sentaron en una de las bancas libres disfrutando del helado.

Comieron degustándose con el exquisito sabor de la paleta fría, rodeados de un tranquilo silencio, de vez en cuando se miraban y sonreían, aunque cada uno estaba metido en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Por qué no ..? - musito Claire lamiendo su paleta, al parecer comenzaba a pensar en voz alta - ¿Era tu amiga? -

El chico lamió de nuevo confundido por las preguntas de la niña - ¿Hablas de la mujer aquella? - indago con cierta incomodidad en la voz.

- Si -

- No, ni siquiera la conozco - su voz era serena, inexpresiva.

- ¿Y no te gusta? - estaba llena de curiosidad y no descansaría hasta escuchar lo que quería.

Enarco una ceja, ¿desde cuando le preguntaba aquello?, el simple echo de imaginársela un poco celosa le causo gracia - No, no es mi tipo - rió ante ese respuesta, hasta a él le parecía trillada.

- Si, era muy fea - sonrió alegre la pequeña.

- Anda termina el helado que se hace tarde - negó aun divertido devorando de un bocado su paleta.

Estaba atardeciendo cuando iban de regreso a casa de Claire, la niña iba recostada en el asiento, abrazando su nuevo lobo de peluche color chocolate, los ojos le pesaban y de vez en cuando bostezaba. Miraba como Quil iba concentrado en manejar, bostezo de nuevo - Sabes Quil -

El aludido la miro de reojo para demostrarle que le ponía atención. La pequeña se acurruco de nuevo en el asiento tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda para dormir mientras se aferraba con mas fuerza a su muñeco - Yo soy una princesa y mi príncipe.. eres tú - murmuro lo ultimo cerrando los ojos para al fin dormir después de un día cansado.

El pelinegro analizo cada palabra y la guardo en su memoria, sonrió eufórico llenándose de esa calidez que solo ella le podía dar. Amaba que ella le demostrara cuanto lo quería, amaba que ella le dijera cosas lindas, amaba su inocencia, simplemente.. la amaba.

-

-

A e_lla_,.. a su **p**rincesa..

* * *

**Notas finales:**

- UN MILLON de _**gr**_**acias** por sus lindos, hermosos y alentadores RR y también por los favoritos, alertas y demás . Me leo cada uno dos o tres veces, me ayudan a escribir con más gusto el fic sabiendo que hay personas a las que le agrada.

- RECORDATORIO: solo es una simple idea que surgió gracias a un comercial de p*psi XD (quien dijo que la mercadotecnia no servia..)

- Espero hayan disfrutado de este capitulo tanto como los demás (oh más si es posible)

- Disculpen la tardanza a la hora de actualizar, pero como sabrán no puedo estar mucho rato en la compu porque ahorita traigo un problema en los ojos, pero cuando me lleven al medico, todo será mas rápido n_n

- Como podrán ver, ya viene la parte fundamental del fic -la pijamaza de Claire- XD (próximamente)

.:**G**racias **P**or **L**eer ;) :.

**By**: Mina-¢han / uaµ)-au!w


	5. Claire y su pijamada

**Dis**_cla_imer: Los personajes **NO** me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer (:

**D**e _que se _trata el **F**_i_c: Son _p_equeños Drabbles, todos son continuación del anterior, por lo tanto es un fic con pequeños capitulos

**Pa**i_ri_ng: Quil&Claire

* * *

.:**PIJ**_AMA_**DA:.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

El sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, era un día calido, sin ninguna nube que oscureciera el cielo azul, las pajarillos gozaban de la calidez entonando una armoniosa cancioncita. Los penetrantes rayos de sol entraron por la pequeña ventana de Claire, dándole de lleno en la carita y como consecuencia despertándola de su sueño.

Se estiro con pereza mientras bajaba las escalaras hacia la sala, sonrió alegre al ver durmiendo aun a Quil, era gracioso ya que el sillón era pequeño para el monstruoso muchacho. Reprimió una risita por temor a despertarlo, se acercó a hurtadillas hasta el cuerpo en reposo.

Lo pensó un par de veces, y al final tomo una decisión, con sutileza se inclino parándose de puntitas y rozó sus labios con los del pelinegro, el contacto lo sobresalto sentándose de un brinco, el movimiento brusco hizo caer a la niña de bruces.

Sus miradas se cruzaron la confundida del chico y la asustada de la niña - Lo siento - susurro apenada.

Quil continuo sin decir nada, trato de razonar lo que en realidad lo había despertado - Claire, tu.. -

- Solo fue para despertarte - grito nerviosa corriendo de nuevo escaleras arriba.

Esa reacción lo hizo confundirse más, soltó un suspiro sonriendo, si de verdad había sentido bien, la niña había practicado con él. Quiso alcanzarla para explicarle que no le había molestado ni nada por el estilo, así que se levanto con agilidad caminando hacia la conocida habitación de la pequeña.

Toco un par de veces y no escucho respuesta, así que decidió entrar de todos modos. Abrió la puerta con lentitud encontrando a Claire acostada en la cama tapada con las cobijas hasta la cabeza, se sentó en la orilla procurando no aplastarla - Claire - la llamo con dulzura.

- No - chillo ella removiéndose un poco.

- No estoy enojado - le aseguro con amabilidad.

- ¿Enserio? - indago aun bajo las cobijas.

El quileute soltó una carcajada - Claro que no, nunca me podría enojar contigo - le recordó.

- ….. -

- Anda, vamos a desayunar, tu mamá se enojara conmigo si no te alimento a tus horas - musito aun con voz divertida, la niña se removió de nuevo.

- No es solo eso - susurro

- ¿Ah no?, ¿Qué otra cosa te impide salir de allí? - sonrió burlón.

- Samantha dijo algo el otro día.. -

- ¿Qué dijo? - la animo a seguir al ver que se había callado.

- Dijo que ella le había dado su primer beso a un niño y se burlo de mi por no hacerlo, así que.. -

Su piel se erizo al escucharla, de pronto recordó a ese niño Jeremy, al que había mirado con tanto odio cuando unas pequeñas le dijeron que le gustaba Claire, recordó de nuevo la edad de las niñas, diez pequeños años, a esa edad no deberían de pensar en aquellas cosas, sacudió la cabeza horrorizado, los niños de hoy si que eran muy despiertos.

- ¿Con Jeremy? - le pregunto ocultando sin éxito alguno su estrangulada voz.

- Claro que no - soltó rápidamente, después de eso volvió a callarse.

Esa reacción lo desconcertó por completo, un poco irritado por el jueguito le quito de un tirón las mantas, dejando al descubierto a una Claire muy roja. - ¿Qué hiciste Claire? -

- Yo.. - balbuceo muerta de pena - No quería que Samantha se burlara de mi por eso.. ¡Te di mi primer beso! - le grito frustrada, tenia ganas de llorar, se sentía humillada por tenérselo que decir de frente. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de sus acciones.

Quil parpadeo un par de veces, ella le había dado su _primer_ beso, uno casto, inocente, sin malicia. Otro tipo de calor recorrió sus venas, contrastado por un frió escalofrió en toda la columna, ¿Cómo demonios podía esa niña ponerlo así de repente?, miro que ella lo miraba asustada por su reacción así que primero puso una cara seria, tenia que explicarle las cosas.

- Claire - la niña se estremeció al escuchar su ronca voz - No tenias que hacerlo, que no te importe lo que piense esa Samantha, tu debes de hacer las cosas cuando sepas su significado y puedas afrontar las consecuencias, primero es esta tontería del primer beso y después ¿Qué?, ¿Te tirarías del acantilado si ella te lo dice o se burla de ti? - trato de hacerla entrar en razón explicándole con indulgencia - Estas cosas se hacen porque quieres mucho a la per…-

- Ya lo se - lo corto de pronto - Se que no tengo porque hacer lo que ella me diga, además, no me importa lo que piense - el pelinegro se sorprendió al ver la seriedad de la castaña, a veces se le olvidaba que tan madura podía ser, definitivamente, esta pequeña era sorprendente.

- Lo hice - continuo desviando la mirada, clavándola en el suelo - Lo hice porque quise, quería, quería que tu fueras al que le diera mi primer beso - musito con las mejillas teñidas de carmín - Porque te quiero a ti -

Las palabras lo tomaron desprevenido, tuvo que tomarse un rato para respirar o sino comenzaría a hiperventilar; él sabia que ella lo quería, sabia que tal vez había muchas posibilidades en que ella no se negara a la imprimación, pero escucharla tan directa, fue mejor que haberse ganado todo el dinero del mundo o haber ganado en una pelea, era un sentimiento tan grande que no soporto más, tomó entre sus enormes brazos al pequeño cuerpecito de Claire estrujándola en un cariñoso abrazo.

- Gracias - le susurro tratando de que no escuchara del todo, pero no funciono, era tanta su emoción que su voz era ronca incluso entrecortada. La soltó para poder verla a los ojos.

- ¿Te cuento un secreto?

- Si - contesto la niña con rapidez, tratando de imaginar lo que le diría el muchacho.

- Ese.. fue también mi primer beso - le sonrió ampliamente.

Claire ahogo un grito, su mueca de sorpresa se transformo en una retorcida sonrisa, lo abrazo de nuevo dándole un beso en la mejilla. El rugido estruendoso de su estomago arruino el momento despertando las risas del licántropo.

- Ven, ahora si, hay que ir a desayunar antes de que mueras de hambre -

No le contesto, simplemente le sonrió tomándolo de la mano bajando las escaleras hacia la cocina.

El desayuno fue tan armonioso como la comida, ambo sonreían, vieron televisión y platicaron sobre lo que miraban, Claire quería ver esos programas donde los personajes principales eran adolescentes con magia, mientras que Quil deseaba ver uno donde reparaban autos viejos personalizándolos según el conductor.

- No, tu programa es aburrido - volvió a objetar la pequeña.

- El tuyo también - se defendió con voz infantil.

- Mejor veamos una película -

- No, tienes que dejarlas para la pijamada, ¿Recuerdas? -

- Entonces ahí que jugar a algo, cuéntame otro secreto - le pido con la emoción destilando en su voz.

- ¿Qué quieres saber? - musito alzando una ceja, ¿habría escuchado otra cosa de la licantropía que no podría contarle?, Si era así, ¿Tendría que mentirle?. Por su seguridad, conocía la respuesta..si.

- ¿Por qué casi no estas en tu casa? -

- Porque estoy aquí contigo -

- ¿Por qué te gusta estar conmigo? -

- Porque me divierto a tu lado -

- ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de mi?

Difícil pregunta para el chico - Tus ojos - respondió después de meditarlo mucho rato - Tus inocentes ojos -

La niña lo miro no muy convencida, pero decidió dejar el tema de lado comenzando a ver un programa de artistas.

El reloj marcaba las seis de la tarde, estaban mirando la televisión cuando Claire se paro de pronto.

- Ya es hora - musito con emoción.

El pelinegro la miró alzando una ceja - ¿No crees que es muy temprano? -

- No - sentencio frunciendo el ceño jalando de la pesada mano del muchacho.

El chico se levanto con pesadez siendo jalado por la niña hacia la cocina - Tu sirve la soda - le ordeno con una dulce sonrisa.

Quil entrecerró los ojos soltando un - Claro - tomo las ligeras -para él- botellas de refresco gaseoso, sirviéndolo en los vasos desechables.

Por su parte la castaña servia diferentes tipos de botanas en los platos. Continuaron con su tarea por unos cuantos minutos, cruzando un par de miradas y risitas.

El timbres sonó logrando una graciosa reacción en Claire quien pego un brinco al ser sorprendida por el aparato. Quil soltó una carcajada viéndola correr hacia la puerta.

Abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa, al fin empezaría su tan esperada fiesta de pijamas.

No supo como, ni porque, ni donde pero allí estaba rodeado de diez niñas con su mirada curiosa puesta en él, comenzó a sentirse incomodo por lo que decidió hablar - Hola niñas, Soy Quil y yo seré quien las cuidara esta noche -

- ¿Tu nos vas a cuidar? - soltó una pequeña sorprendida.

- Eh, si - se encogió de hombros.

Las pequeñas comenzaron a cuchichear mirándolo divertidas, de entre la multitud salio Claire quien se abrazo de su fuerte brazo sacándole la lengua a todas - No, no les doy permiso de maquillar a mi Quil, consíganse el suyo -

- ¿Maquillarme? -

- Aah - un suspiro de desencanto se formo en la habitación - Entonces juguemos a algo con Quil - propuso Samantha señalando al chico.

- ¡Si! - chillaron las demás en coro mientras Claire las miraba con cautela esperando a escuchar el juego que escogerían.

Después de una corta junta entre ellas comenzaron a reír mirando con malicia al licántropo, tanto Quil como Claire alzaron una ceja - Queremos jugar mientras el lobo no esta - soltaron al fin.

El pelinegro alzo una ceja, tratando de recordar todos los juegos infantiles que conocía para saber a cual se referían, por su parte, la pequeña Claire sonrió con la diversión tatuada en el rostro aprobando el juego - Si -

- ¿Cómo se juega ese juego pequeñas? - intervino el chico aun sin saber a lo que se referían.

- Tu te quedaras fuera del circulo - anuncio una pelirroja pecosa.

Las niñas se tomaron de la mano y comenzaron a caminar formando un circulo mientras canturreaban: - Jugaremos en el bosque, mientras el lobo no esta, porque si el lobo aparece a todos nos comerá, ¿Lobo estas ahí? -

Y se callaron viendo con atención al único varón en el lugar, Quil comprendió de inmediato la indirecta y recordó el juego, esperen, ¿El era que? "demonios" - Me estoy cambiando - susurro dubitativo pensando si esa era la respuesta que tenia que dar, al ver que las niñas continuaron sonriendo y caminando supuso que si.

- Jugaremos en el bosque, mientras el lobo no esta, porque si el lobo aparece a todos nos comerá, ¿Lobo estas ahí? - volvieron a callarse mirándolo divertidas, disfrutando de la confusión del muchacho.

- Me estoy peinando -

-Jugaremos en el bosque, mientras el lobo no esta, porque si el lobo aparece a todos nos comerá, ¿Lobo estas ahí? -

Volvió a escuchar la cancioncita que comenzaba a irritarle, analizando la letra, ¿Comérselas?, eso si que era un insulto - Me estoy poniendo los zapatos - ante esa afirmación las niñas soltaron un grito de horror fingido volviendo a su jueguito.

-Jugaremos en el bosque, mientras el lobo no esta, porque si el lobo aparece a todos nos comerá, ¿Lobo estas ahí? -

Estaba a punto de ir a la cocina, de ir al baño o a donde sea, esa falsa canción que solo insultaba su especie, que difamaba lo que era lo tenia hastiado, pero fue en ese momento que de entre tanta carita de bebe la reconoció, reconoció la iluminada sonrisa, los ojos brillantes rebosantes de felicidad y recordó el porque estaba allí.

"Claire"

Su razón de existir, de pronto el juego volvió a parecerle tan divertido como en sus años de su infancia - Si - sonrió comenzando a perseguir a las niñas.

Todas rieron abalanzándosele, jalándolo, mientras el disfrutaba cada momento, cada risa, cada sonrisa y la atesoraba en su calido corazón.

- Todas sobre Quil - grito una pequeña .

Toda su felicidad y paz se vio interrumpida, ¿contra quien?, "demonios".

De pronto se vio sepultado por muchas niñas que lo golpeaban y jalaban del cabello, mientras otras trataban de hacerle cosquillas.

Al principio no se explicaba como tantas niñas podían jugar juntas, pero ahora lo entendida..

Podían jugar juntas mientras tuvieran a alguien contra quien jugar, y ese alguien en esta ocasión, desafortunadamente.. Era el

"Todo sea por Claire" se recordó tratando de apartarlas con amabilidad

Y eso que esa pijamada, _a penas comenzaba.._

* * *

-

-

**Notas finales:**

- Gracias por sus lindos comentarios, me alegra que les guste la historia, por eso les dejo este capitulo con mucho amor para todas ustedes que han estado leyendo. -y por las que me anexan a sus favoritos y alertas-

- RECORDATORIO: solo es una extraña idea que surgió gracias a un comercial de p*psi XD (quien dijo que la mercadotecnia no servia..)

- T_T aun no voy al medico pero me di una escapadita para poder subir algo rapidito n_n

-Maryana Pooter mil gracias n_n ya que no te puedo regresar el RR por aquí te digo que me hace feliz saber cuento te gusta, ya te agregue así que luego hablamos por MSN (:

-Danielitha pattinson cullen : xD gracias por el lindo RR y por la idea, pero creo que la anexare en el próximo fic.

-

-

.:**G**racias **P**or **L**eer ;) :.

-

-

-

-

**By**: Mina-¢han / uaµ)-au!w


	6. Noche de niñas

**Dis**_cla_imer: Los personajes **NO** me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa mujer Stephenie Meyer (:

**D**e _que se _trata el **F**_i_c: Son _p_equeños Drabbles, todos son continuación del anterior, por lo tanto es un fic con pequeños capitulos

**Pa**i_ri_ng: Quil&Claire

* * *

.:**PIJ**_AMA_**DA:.**

**-**

**-**

- ¿Quién tiene hambre? - pregunto el licántropo asomándose desde la cocina.

En la sala se encontraban todas las niñas jugando verdad o mentira con una pequeña botellita, obviamente, sus preguntas eran tan inocentes e inmaduras, que a los ojos de un adolescente resultaba tonto, pero a los ojos de Quil era tierno.

- ¿Qué vamos a comer Quil? - musito Claire de entre la multitud.

La relampagueante sonrisa del chico se hizo presente en su rostro - Mi especialidad..sándwiches - camino hacia ellas con una charola llena de emparedados cortados en pequeños triángulos.

Las pequeñas se acercaron y comenzaron a ingerir el alimento mientras platicaban o simplemente veían la televisión.

Claire comía mirando a Quil, quien también comía, pero sus vista estaba posada en la ventana, mirando el bosque, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que el chico se percato de que era observado. Su mirada se cruzo con su pequeña regalándole una ligera descarga de euforia. - ¿Sucede algo? -

- No, solo quería verte, mis amigas dicen que eres muy guapo y solo quería comprobarlo - lo miró de nuevo con detenimiento.

El Quileute soltó una risita tonta - ¿Y a que conclusión llegaste tu?, se equivocaron mucho, ¿No es cierto? - sonrió sacarronamente.

- De echo siempre me has parecido lindo, por eso me caes bien - sonrió con malicia esperando la reacción del chico.

- Así que todo este tiempo me has querido por mi físico - dramatizó fingiendo estar ofendido.

La carcajada de Claire llamo la atención de las demás, quienes se acercaron para saber lo que pasaba - Tonto, siempre te eh querido porque tu me quieres -

- Lo se - sonrió satisfecho alborotándole el cabello y comenzando a recoger los platos sucios que habían dejado, llevándolos a la cocina.

- Claire, Claire - la llamaron sus amigas, la pequeña volteo prestándoles atención - Hay que ver las películas que rentaste -

- Si, iré por ellas - la castaña corrió hacia su habitación, al mismo tiempo que el pelinegro entraba en la salita.

- Quil, Quil - lo llamaron las pequeñas.

- ¿Si?, ¿Quieren más comida? - musito listo para servirles.

- En realidad solo queremos que te sientes con nosotras para ver la película - sonrió la niña que actuaba de portavoz, todas las demás se acomodaron en el sillón para que Quil quedara en medio.

- Ok, esta bien - sonrió entre las niñas.

- La tengo - grito gloriosa Claire desde la entrada de la sala; corrió para poner la película en el reproductor de DVD. Una vez puesto, se giró para sentarse.

Noto que no había espacio vació más que a los lados del sillón y miró con una mueca que el pelinegro estaba en medio. Miro con desgano el lugar vació cerca de la puerta y camino hacia el.

- ¿A dónde vas Claire? - la detuvo la gruesa voz del muchacho - Siéntate aquí - se palmeo el muslo invitándola a sentarse.

La pequeña esbozo una sonrisita mientras corrió hacia el, amaba sentarse en su regazo, era tan cómodo y calientito. Una vez sentada se acomodo mientras comenzaba la película.

Era extraño, era una linda tarde y él se la pasaba viendo una película de princesas -en esta ocasión era la sirenita- rodeado de puras niñas y aun así.. se sentía cómodo. No podía mover ni un brazo porque tenia a todas las niñas usándolo como cojín y aun así, no le molestaba.

"Espero que no me este haciendo amanerado como dijo Jake" pensó reprimiendo una risita volviendo a poner atención a la película.

Varios minutos después como era de esperarse, la princesa vivió feliz por siempre al lado de su príncipe, dando por terminada la película.

- Que linda historia - suspiro una de las niñas.

- Si - coincidió otra.

- Yo soy una princesa - sonrió Claire desde el regazo del muchacho.

- Repites eso mucho Claire - se rió Samantha.

La aludida inflo las mejillas molestas - Lo repito porque es cierto -

- Calma pequeñas, ¿A que otra cosa quieren jugar? - intervino el pelinegro evitando una pelea.

El montón de menores se miraron entre si para después mirarlo a él con maleficio. Quería saber que pasaba, porque lo miraban así y se lo quiso preguntar a Claire pero la pequeña lo miraba igual.

De pronto su celular comenzó a sonar, distrayéndolo - Sigan jugando niñas, ahora vuelvo - habló apresuradamente al leer quien era él que le llamaba.

Camino hacia la cocina mientras contestaba - ¿Qué pasa Jake?, ¿Es sobre la manada? -

- _Hola viejo, no, no es para eso, si tuviéramos problemas o algo no te hubiéramos llamado por celular tonto -_

Soltó una carcajada - Tienes razón, lo olvide - se sintió estúpido al no recordar que de haber tenido problemas el método que hubieran usado para llámalo seria mediante una aullido.

- _Solo te hablaba porque aquí esta Embry, tu sabes hace mucho que no pasamos una tarde de chicos como aquellas -_

- ¿Y Nessie?, te recuerdo que no la habíamos tenido porque tu estabas con ella y yo con Claire, creo que Embry esta molesto por eso - volvió a reír.

Sus risas fueron coreadas por las de Jacob - _Si, de echo aun sigue molesto; Nessie - _soltó un suspiro_ - Esta tarde iba a pasarla con Bella, y Edward me prohibió molestarlas el día de hoy, ese chupasangre -_

- Por algo ah de ser ¿no? -

_- Si, la verdad se merecían esa tarde madre e hija, como sea, ¿Qué dices?, ven hermano -_

- Lo siento Jake, pero no puedo, estoy algo ocupado -

- ¿_Ocupado?, no me digas que estas ocupado viéndola porque eso lo haces todos los días -_

- No, esta vez es diferente.. - se rasco la nuca un poco avergonzado - Tu sabes, no esta su mamá.. -

- Quil, queremos que juegues con nosotras - sintió como Claire lo tiraba de la camisa.

_- Viejo, todo el tiempo la cuidas - _sonrió de pronto - _Tengo una idea, si quieres tráela, no hay problema, igual se queda dormida muy pronto y podremos plat…-_

- No creo que pueda Jake -

- Quil - ahora lo llamaron todas las pequeñas.

- _¿Qué fue eso? -_

- ¿Qué?, yo no escuche nada, debe de ser la interferencia, tu sabes el bosque de noche y el viento.. -

- _Sonó como a un grupo de niñas - _sonrió el pelinegro con malicia - _¿Por qué hay muchas niñas?, ¿Las estas cuidando? -_

- Quil - le gritaron molestas.

- Ya voy pequeñas, ocupo primero atender este asunto - susurro tapando la bocina del teléfono.

- Pero queremos jugar -

- ¿Con quien hablas Quil? - indago de pronto la castaña dueña de su corazón.

- Es solo Jake -

- Tio Jake, Tio Jake - chillo la pequeña tratando de alcanzar el teléfono siendo detenida por el chico.

- Espera Claire -

- Solo quiero saludarlo -

El licantropo soltó un largo suspiro dándole el aparato - Pero no tardes, solo salúdalo que estamos tratando un asunto de grandes -

_- Quil, demonios, ¿Sigues allí viejo? -_

_- Tal vez las niñas lo lastimaron - _sonrió Embry _- Eso seria interesante -_

_- Quil - _lo llamo de nuevo Jacob.

- Hola tío Jake - musito Claire tomando el celular.

- _Oh, Hola Claire, ¿Cómo estas? _- la saludo desde el otro lado del teléfono.

- Bien, adivina que estoy haciendo ahora - sonrió la niña con emoción viendo a sus amigas, quienes estaban atentas a la platica de Claire.

- _¿Qué?, ¿Jugando a las Barbies? _- sonrió con dulzura.

- No, tengo mi propia pijamada, con todas mis amigas y Quil nos esta cuidando, es mi héroe porque sin el, mi mami no me hubiera dejado tener una - sonrió orgullosa de su chico tomándolo de la mano.

El licántropo le dedico una mirada de cariño besando su cabecita.

- _¿Enserio?, que interesante - _rió el muchacho _- ¿Me pasas a Quil pequeña? _-

- Claro, Adiós, te quiero -

- _Yo también, bye _- Espero un poco hasta escuchar la ronca voz de su amigo al teléfono - _Con que una pijamaza -_

- Se lo que pueden pensar ustedes par de.. - miro a las niñas a su alrededor que aun seguían al pendiente de la platica por celular - De bestias descerebradas - susurro procurando que las pequeñas no escucharan - Pero aunque se burlen me estoy divirtiendo mucho -

- _Cálmate viejo, no pensábamos nada de lo que estas diciendo, JAJA, creo que te estas volviendo demasiado sentimental, no deberías de seguirte juntando con niñas -_

- JA,JA - rió con sarcasmo volteando los ojos.

- _Bien, no te molestamos más, nos vemos entonces mañana, recuerda que tenemos junta en la casa de Emily a mediodía_ -

- Claro Adiós -

- _Bye, y cuídate de las niñas _- volvió a reír para desearle sinceramente - _Diviértete_ -

- Gracias - musito colgando.

Era extraño, su relación con sus amigos siempre era así, entre bromas e insultos, cosas infantiles que solo escondían sus verdaderos deseos, deseos de bienestar, sonrió al recordar a su manada, su familia.

- ¿Ya puedes jugar con nosotras? -

- Claro -

No tardaron mucho en ir a la habitación de Claire para tomar cualquier cojín o almohada para poder golpearse entre si, el muchacho tomo uno también, solo para usarlo como escudo, sabia que fácilmente podría lastimarlas por lo que prefirió no arriesgarse.

- Todas contra Quil - grito Claire empujando al muchacho.

Cayo de espalda en el suelo, por supuesto no le dolió, continuo riéndose como loco. Las pequeñas criaturas lo llenaron de golpes, estampando una y otra vez la blanda almohada, en sus brazos, sus piernas, su cara.

Sintió como Claire se le subía encima del estomago parándose con agilidad para golpearlo de lleno en el rostro. En eso Samantha golpeo a la pequeña en la espalda haciéndola caer golpeándose la frente con la barbilla del muchacho.

- Au - se quejo entre risitas.

- ¿Estas bien? - sonrió el pelinegro levantándole el rostro para verla a los ojos.

- Si - le dedico la mejor de sus sonrisas, adornada con una intensa mirada, mirada dulce y pura.

Todas reían y se golpeaban y en medio de todo eso estaba él, riéndose, emitiendo limpias carcajadas, tan puras como la de las niñas; no se imagino que se pudiera divertir tanto y allí estaba, sintiendo tan feliz, tan bien con Claire en su estomago, con el ambiente tan infantil.

Después de todo, _la pijamada entre niñas _era la más inocentes y divertida.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

- Primeramente como siempre, muchas gracias por leer, por los favoritos/alertas y los lindos ReviewS que siempre me animen mucho y me dan el apoyo necesario para continuar subiendo los chaps n_n

- CURIOSIDAD: Idea surgida del comercial de p*psi XD (quien dijo que la mercadotecnia no servia..)

- Disculpen si no puedo responder los RR, pero eso no significa que no los lea y que no me guste lo que dice, al contrario, cada RR lo leo con detenimiento y cada uno me hace sonreir (:

.:**G**racias **P**or **L**eer:.

**By**: Mina-¢han / uaµ)-au!w


	7. Cuando la pijamada termina

**Dis**_cla_imer: Los personajes **NO** me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa mujer Stephenie Meyer (:

**D**e _que se _trata el **F**_i_c: Son _p_equeños Drabbles, todos son continuación del anterior, por lo tanto es un fic con pequeños capitulos

**Pa**i_ri_ng: Quil&Claire

* * *

.:**PIJ**_AMA_**DA:.**

**-**

**-**

Uno

-

-

Dos

-

-

Tres bostezos esbozados por Claire, talló sus ojitos por quinta vez, miro a su alrededor, al parecer no era la única que comenzaba a tener sueño, sus amigas se miraban igual de cansadas tiradas entre las almohadas que habían utilizado para "_torturar_" a Quil.

Recordó al muchacho por lo que lo buscó con la mirada por toda la habitación, sin encontrarlo; frunció el ceño levantándose con mucha pesadez, caminando torpemente para salir de la sala.

Llegó a la cocina y no lo encontró, subió a su habitación y nada. Un ruido en el baño la hizo acercarse.

Al abrirse la puerta se dejó ver al pelinegro - ¿Pasa algo Claire? - indagó de inmediato.

- No, solo quería saber donde estabas -

Sonrió negando con la cabeza ligeramente alzando a la niña entre sus brazos cargándola como una bebe - Te miras cansada, ¿Ya quieres dormir? -

- Si - contestó con honestidad dejando escapar un bostezo.

- Vamos a acostarte entonces - le sonrió con cariño alborotando su cabellito con una mano.

La llevo de nuevo a la sala encontrándose con un montón de niñas adormiladas - Pequeñas, es hora de ir a dormir - anunció bajando a Claire con cuidado.

Todas ayudaron a acomodar las bolsas de dormir, de modo que todas pudieran acostarse cómodamente.

- Buenas noches niñas -

- Buenas noches Quil - recitaron todas a coro acurrucándose para dormir.

- Quil - lo llamó Claire.

No le fue para nada difícil encontrarla - ¿Si? -

- Mi beso de las buenas noches - hizó un pucherito descubriéndose la frente para que pudiera besarla.

- Cierto, lo olvidaba - reprimió una risita acercando sus labios; presionó con tanto cuidado y suavidad que apenas fue un ligero roce, después de su frente bajo a su mejilla repitiendo la acción con esmero - Que sueñes con los angelitos -

- Tu también - le sonrió la pequeña antes de cerrar sus ojitos y caer rendida ante el sueño.

"No necesito soñar cuando ya tengo a uno conmigo" pensó soltando un pequeño suspiro.

Se aseguro de que todas estuvieran dormidas para apagar la luz, no sin antes contemplarlas. Era increíble como aquellas hiperactivas niñas, podían transformarse en esas tiernas criaturitas. En especial su Claire, amaba verla dormir, verla sumida en aquel reino de sueños, donde ella era dueña de todo, donde todo lo que quería era real.

Ver su carita tranquila, incluso feliz.. era lo mejor que su vista podía apreciar.

Se buscó un lugar en el sillón, intentando dormir un poco. No era muy cómodo, ni siquiera cabía del todo, pero pese a eso, se quedo dormido. ¿Quién lo diría?, un licántropo cansado por un montón de niñitas.

-

-

¿Era de noche?, ¿De día?, el chico simplemente no lo sabia se sentía tan cómodo..

Un cosquilleo lo molesto, quiso ignorarlo pero después escuchó una risitas.

- Espera, se esta despertando - murmuró una pequeña.

- Yo digo que así ya esta bien - distinguió la voz de Claire.

- Quedo muy lindo - se rió otra pequeña.

Pesadamente abrió los ojos recobrando la conciencia. Lo primero que miró fueron las miradas de todas las niñas a su alrededor. Lo observaban como si fuera un bicho raro. Sin resistirlo más una de ella se echo a reír siendo el detonante de las risas de todas.

- ¿Qué? - graznó aun adormilado.

Ninguna le pudo contestar, todas reían a carcajadas hasta llorar.

Intrigado se paró en busca de un espejo, batallando al encontrarlo, entre tropiezos que hicieron estallar más las risitas molestas, encontró el gigantesco espejo de la entrada.

Su primera reacción era reír al ver al sujeto en el reflejo, pero al caer en cuenta de que era él, todo se volvió extraño. Sus ojos tenían un fuerte color azul en los parpados, su boca estaba chorreada de lápiz labial rojo y sus mejillas tenían dos bolitas dibujadas rosas.. parecía payaso.

- Taran, nuestra obra maestra - sonrió Claire presentando al licántropo.

Sabia que podía molestarse porque lo hacían quedar en tal ridículo, pero en lugar de eso se echo a reír junto a las niñas - Clásico - asintió recordando la vez en que habían maquillado a Embry durante una de sus pijamadas infantiles junto a sus amigos.

Ahora podría sentir un poco, lo que sintió su amigo aquella vez, claro, las niñas no se lo recordarían por toda su vida, como ellos hacían con Embry.

- Ya fue sufriente burla a mi costa, ¿con qué me quito la pintura? -

Todas intercambiaron una fugaz mirada, ¿Qué se supone que se utilizaba para quitarlo? - No lo sabemos Quil - se encogieron de hombros.

- Genial - masculló.

El timbre de la casa sonó, de camino a la entraba para abrir encontró un trapo, lo frotó por la mitad de su cara mientras abría la puerta - ¿Si? -

- Viejo - escuchó la grave voz de Embry.

Intentó cerrar la puerta de nuevo, pero era demasiado tarde. La estruendosa risa de Jacob fue coreada por la de Embry. Los miró con mala cara frotando el trapo sobre su rostro sin saber si ya no tenia maquillaje.

- ¿Pero que te paso hermano? - logró articular Embry entre risotadas.

- ¿Te atacaron las niñas? - se burló Jake riendo fuerte.

Quil bufó haciendo una ademán por cerrar la puerta.

La amplia mano de Jake lo detuvo - Espera, solo veníamos a ver si no querías ayuda - dijo una vez calmado.

- No necesito su ayuda - murmuró cortante.

- Vamos viejo, no te enojes, fue algo espontáneo - le sonrió Embry tocándole el hombro mientras entraba.

- Si, déjanos ayudarte -

Después de pensarlo un poco el chico rodó los ojos rindiéndose, le era imposible molestarse por mucho tiempo con sus dos mejores amigos - Esta bien - terminó por aceptar cerrando la puerta una vez que ambos muchachos entraron.

- ¡Valla pero cuantas niñas! - soltó Embry aterrado contando el numero de cabecitas.

- Ahora entiendo porque estas como estas hermano - sonrió Jacob de lado notando como las niñas se reunían alrededor de los tres muchachos - Hola pequeñas, yo soy Jake y él es Embry, venimos en son de paz - las saludo haciendo un saludo extraño con la mano.

- Tío Jake - corrió Claire a abrazarlo.

- Hola pequeña -

- También vino Embry - sonrió mirando a ambos - ¿Jugaran con nostras y Quil? - ensanchó aquella sonrisita de pura emoción.

- Eh, algo así - musitó el chico rascando su nuca sin saber exactamente lo que eso significaba.

- Haber si tienen las agallas de convivir con estos pequeños monstruos - sonrió Quil malicioso.

- Si puedo con _Nessie_ a la perfección.. - sonrió fanfarrón el joven Black.

- Pero ella es incluso más madura que tu, en cambio estas niñas, tienen otra mentalidad y otras ideas en la cabeza -

Jake miró a su alrededor sintiendo un escalofrió en la espina dorsal al ver como todas lo miraban atentas - Bueno, bueno, puedo con lo que sea - sonrió aun arrogante.

- Juguemos a algo - propusó Claire con los ojos llenos de emoción - A la gallinita ciega y la gallina ciega serás tú tío Jake - sonrió la pequeña con malicia pasándole un trapo al monstruoso muchacho.

- Ven Embry, tu ayúdame a preparar algo para darles de desayunar en lo que este tonto las entretiene -

- Ok - asintió el aludido siguiendo a Quil hasta la cocina.

- Denle vueltas - chilló feliz una de las amigas de la pequeña castaña.

Entre todas, se encargaron de marear al muchacho - Esta bien, esta bien, con eso tengo - masculló escuchando muchas risitas. Meditó si terminar el juego pronto o si tardar. Decidió ser bueno haciéndose tonto por unos momentos - ¿Donde pondrán estar? - se preguntó en voz alta caminando a tientas en la sala.

Chillidos, murmullos y risitas, todos en una frecuencia tan aguda que comenzaban a lastimarle sus oídos. Con su mano rozó el hombro de una de las niñas causando un gran alboroto en aquel pequeño cuarto.

Cuando consideró que era tiempo suficiente se detuvo escuchando cada paso, cada murmullo, incluso cada respiración, en un ágil movimiento -cuidando de no ser demasiado rápido y brusco- tomo con delicadeza a una de las pequeñas alzándola en el aire - Te atrapé - sonrió glorioso quitando aquel trapo de sus ojos.

La niña soltó una risa nerviosa mientras el chico la ponía con cuidado de nuevo en el suelo - ¿Eso es todo lo que tienen? - sonrió prepotentemente insinuando que no estaba cansando y que podía seguir jugando a lo que sea.

- Niñas, ahora, el juego de molestar a Jake - sonrió Claire.

El licántropo alzó una ceja extrañado al ver como todas las niñas corrían hasta él - Oh, oh - soltó en un susurro.

- Ahora ponles el jamón en lo que yo sirvo los vasos de leche - le indicó Quil a punto de terminar con el desayuno - Espero que les gusten las tortas y la leche -

- Claro que si, es comida, con hambre apuesto a que comen hasta piedras - soltó una pequeña risita terminando con su tarea.

- ¡Chicos!, ¿Falta mucho? -

El grito del pelinegro los extraño, con calma sabiendo que las niñas serian incapaz de lastimarlo acudieron a su rescate.

Entraron a la sala observando como Jacob estaba tirado en el suelo y arriba de él se encontraban todas las pequeñas, jalándole el pelo, otras haciéndole cosquillas otro par mordiéndolo y Claire pegándole con un cojín.

Quil y Embry se quedaron en silencio por un profundo silencio antes de echarse a reír a carcajadas limpias.

- Chicos, solo quítenmelas - gruñó en un murmullo.

- ¿Qué no fuiste tú el que dijo que podría con todo? - le recordó Quil negando con la cabeza - Niñas a desayunar, pronto - las llamo complacido de ver como las pequeñas lo obedecían con fervor.

- Esas cosas.. - soltó Jake una vez libre - De un momento a otro todas se abalanzaron contra mi, si tan solo pudiera utilizar mi rapidez y mi fuerza bruta contra esos monstruos - sonrió con malicia imaginándoselo.

- Nada de eso, ya te lo dije, ellas no son como _Nessie_, así que te tienes que comportar - le advirtió Quil haciéndoles señas para que lo siguieran hasta la cocina.

- Lo se - masculló acompañando a su amigo hasta aquel cuarto de alimentos.

Gracias a jacob y Embry, Quil pudo servirles su desayuno a todas las niñas en poco tiempo. Los tres se sentaron en la pequeña barra de la cocina para mirar a las pequeñas comer - ¿Tu no vas a desayunar Quil? - alzó una ceja Embry extrañado de no ver a su amigo con algo en la boca.

- Ahora que lo dices, olvide hacer algo para mi y mi estomago no me lo perdona - sonrió sujetando su vientre - Me preparare algo - asintió poniéndose de pie.

Al final de cuentas, termino comiendo lo mismo que las niñas, una suculenta torta de jamón. Mientras las niñas chismorreaban entre ellas. Los licántropos aprovecharon para hablar.

- ¿Entonces no hubo nada nuevo? -

- No, Sam cree que se debe a que últimamente hemos vigilado tanto que probablemente ahuyentamos a los chupasangre de las colinas - le explicó Embry en un breve relato.

- Me alegra - soltó una carcajada para después darle otra mordida a su desayuno.

- Por cierto, Emily nos invitó a su casa mañana para celebrar su tercer año de matrimonio - musito Jake recordándolo de pronto.

- ¿A nosotros?, creí que esas cosas eran algo para celebrar en pareja -

- Si, yo también, pero tu sabes como es ella, es nuestra familia y decidió que este año lo quiere pasar con nosotros - se encogió de hombro el joven Black.

- Bueno, creo que es hora de marcharnos - soltó Embry poniéndose de pie después de golpear la espalda de Jake ligeramente.

- Cierto, nos vemos luego hermano -

- Claro y gracias por la ayuda - soltó una pequeña risita parándose para acompañarlos a la puerta.

- En cuanto puedas repórtate con nosotros para salir o hacer algo como antes - le sonrió Jacob abriendo la puerta.

- Claro viejo, hasta luego - fue lo ultimo que les dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y volver con las niñas.

- ¿Terminaron? - les preguntó listo para comenzar a recoger la cocina.

- Si, gracias - chillaron todas al mismo tiempo.

El ruidito le molesto tanto los oídos que no pudo evitar esbozar una mueca - Esta bien, vallan a jugar -

- Si - sonrió Claire emocionada por hacer algo.

- Yo me cambiare ya, mi mamá no tarda en llegar por mi - murmuro Samanta rascando su nuca.

- Por mi también - musito otra pequeña.

- Y por mi -

- Bien, entonces vallan a cambiarse y a recoger sus cosas - les sonrió Quil apilando los platos para lavarlos.

Las pequeñas lo obedecieron a excepción de Claire.

- No quiero - susurró la castaña.

- ¿No quieres que Claire? - indagó el chico comenzando con su tarea.

- No quiero que se vallan, luego no tendré con quien jugar - chilló entristecida por ver como la diversión de su perfecta pijamada llegaba a su fin.

- ¿Y para que crees que estoy yo? - la miró de reojo sin desatender los platos esbozando una ligera sonrisa - Yo puedo jugar contigo todo lo que quieras -

- ¿Enserio Quil? - habló de forma mimada abrazando a Quil por la cintura, o al menos intentándolo ya que sus bracitos eran demasiado cortos aún para poder envolver al chico. Ocultó su rostro en el costado del chico sintiendo su calidez.

- Claro que si pequeña, siempre jugare contigo - le prometió con dulzura deseando poder tocar su cabeza, pero tenia las manos mojadas, por lo que continuo lavando lo sucio - Anda, ve a cambiarte - insistió viendo como la niña también lo obedecía no sin antes dedicarle una calida mirada.

¿Qué más podía pedir?, el simple echo de estar cerca de esa pequeña era más que suficiente para justificar todo su mundo. Podía dejar de comer, podía dejar de dormir, podía vender todos sus bienes materiales, pero si aún la tenia a ella a su lado, iba a estar bien, iba a sobrevivir.

Porque desde que la vio se convirtió en su pan y agua. En su aire limpio, en sus bienes y en su necesidad

Terminó de limpiar la cocina, descubriendo una vez más su don de ama de casa. Se río silenciosamente de si mismo, por suerte ya no estaban sus amigos para verlo o si no se burlarían de él eternamente.

Desde que estaba ocupado en su tarea por limpiar todo no había escuchado ni _pio_ de las niñas, por lo que entro a la sala extrañado.

Se llevó una sorpresa al verlas a todas mirar la televisión, cambiadas y listas. Notó que la habitación estaba completamente en orden y las mochilas de queda pequeña preparadas para cuando las recojan.

Iba a llamarlas pero el timbre lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera pronunciar algo. Con alegría fue a atender encontrándose con una joven madre.

- Buenos días - saludo Quil cortésmente.

- Hola, vengo por Amy - musito la mujer sonriendo con calidez.

- Claro, deje le llamó - le devolvió la sonrisa entrando de nuevo a la sala - Amy, llegaron por ti -

La pequeña, contenta, se dirigió a la puerta junto a su mochila - Gracias - suspiro la mujer al ver de nuevo a su hija - Amy, dile gracias al hermanito de Claire -

- Gracias - chilló la pequeña con una gran sonrisa.

- En realidad no.. - intentó explicar el muchacho que no era pariente de su Claire, pero la mujer y la niña fueron más rápidas dejándolo hablando solo.

"Bueno, que más da" pensó cerrando la puerta dirigiéndose a la sala "No me molesta de todos modos" se dijo a si mismo apunto de sentarse.

Pero el timbre volvió a impedírselo con su estruendoso chillido.

Comenzaba a molestarle ese aparatito musical. De igual forma acudió al llamado de la puerta despachando a otro pequeña.

Y así como llegaron los pequeños monstruos, se fueron. Una tras otra, tan rápido que en un par de horas solo quedaron de nuevo él y Claire. Como siempre, solos los dos.

- Ya se fueron todas - soltó la castaña con tristeza.

- No te aflijas, mañana las puedes ver -

- Pero eso quiere decir que mi pijamada terminó - murmuró haciendo un puchero.

El licántropo, al ver en los ojitos de la niña como las lagrimas amenazaban con salir la levanto del suelo - Vamos, aún te quedo yo, ya te dije - trató de animarla sacudiéndola en el aire.

La niña lo pensó por un momento, descubriendo algo.

- Siempre estas conmigo Quil - señaló.

El pelinegro la puso de nuevo en el sillón, sintiendo temor de lo perspicaz que se había vuelto la niña - Si -

- ¿Por qué? - quiso saber mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿Por qué? - repitió un poco aturdido. Sabia que algún día se lo preguntaría, pero no se imagino que fuera tan pronto - Porque.. Porque me divierte mucho tu compañía - le sonrió despeinándola un poco contento de decirle una parte de la verdad, al fin y al cabo no era necesario darle tanta información, aún.

Conforme con esa respuesta la pequeña sonrió alegre - Lo sabia -

En una carcajada suave Quil se sentó junto a ella parando de reír poco a poco - ¿Ahora que quieres hacer? - le preguntó dispuesto a hacer lo que ella quisiera.

Antes de contestar esbozó un pequeño bostezo - No lo se, creo que tengo sueño - musitó con pereza.

- Entonces, duerme, yo cuido tu sueño -

No necesito que el chico le dijera más, como pudo se acorruco encima de él cerrando sus ojitos - Cuídame, príncipe - susurró dispuesta a dormir.

- Siempre lo haré, princesa - murmuró esbozando una tonta sonrisa de satisfacción.

No supo en que momento, su vista también se volvió negra, acompañando a la niña hasta el país de los sueños.

-

-

La señora Young, madre de la pequeña Claire, regresó a su dulce hogar después de pasar cuatro días fuera. Era fácil de decir pero para la mujer fue una eternidad, momentos valiosos de la niñez de su hija que se perdió.

Entró a su casa extrañada de encontrar tanto silencio, para ser sinceros, creía que encontrar al pobre licántropo lleno de pequeñas de diez añitos colgadas por todas partes. Pero se llevó una sorpresa al toparse con pura paz.

Miró a su hija encima del muchacho, ambos durmiendo placidamente en el sillón. La escena la conmovió tanto que no quería ni moverlos, pero la inquietud y curiosidad la dominó acercándose al muchacho.

- Quil - escuchó a lo lejos como lo llamaban - Quil - ahora sintió como su brazo se movía.

Con torpeza abrió los ojos encontrándose con la mamá de Claire para junto al sillón - Ya volví hijo, ¿Cómo les fue?, siento despertarte pero es tarde - le sonrió la señora - ¿Te quedaras a dormir hoy también? -

- ¿Dormir?, ¿Tarde? - balbuceo modorro; con su gran mano talló su cara aclarando su cabeza - No hoy no podré, tengo que reunirme con los chicos - recordó intentando levantarse, pero al ver a su Claire desistió de cualquier intento.

- Se quedaron dormidos -

- Si - sonrió apenado - Supuestamente iba a cuidar su sueño y también me quede dormido, no pensé que esas niñas me pudieran cansar -

- Es un gran trabajo cuidar a tantas niñas, no cualquiera puede - asintió la mujer con sabiduría para después soltar una ahogada risita - ¿Y como te fue hijo?, que tal todo -

- Muy bien, se divirtió mucho, no sabe cuantas veces la escuche reír, además las niñas no son tan malas después de todo, saben como divertirse - admitió rascando su nuca - Gracias por darme la oportunidad de cuidarlas -

- No tienes que agradecer, ya sabes que la que se queda en deuda soy yo contigo - la señora se acercó para despertar a su hija pero fue detenida por la mano del joven.

- Espere, no la despierte, yo la llevo a su habitación - se ofreció devolviéndole la sonrisa a la mujer.

- Esta bien -

Con sumo cuidado, Quil sostuvo a la pequeña de modo que no se fuera a despertar. La cargó en brazos hasta su habitación depositándola en su cama. Se aseguró de quitarle los zapatos y arroparla con sus cobijas. La contempló por un momento.

Sus mejillas rosadas, su pelo ligeramente despeinado, su rostro en sí, tan lindo y suave como el de los ángeles. La beso con mucho cuidado en la frente en forma de despedida. - Te quiero - susurró viéndola por ultima vez.

Bajó de nuevo las escaleras para despedirse de la madre de Claire y así poder salir de aquella casa.

Apenas había puesto un pie fuera y ya extrañaba a la niña. Corrió entre los árboles aun sin transformarse recordando aquella pequeña pijamada que había organizado su pequeña. Sonrió complacido al darse cuenta de que todo había salido bien y no solo eso, aquella reunión nocturna lo terminó de convencer en que quería formar parte de todas y cada una de las etapas de Claire.

Confirmó que estar imprimado lejos de ser algo catastrófico o terrible, era la mejor bendición que le pudieron haber dado. Era lo que le daba razón para continuar existiendo. Sabia que haría lo que ella le dijera con los ojos vendados sin ningún remordimiento.

-

-

Después de todo, _Quil la amaba tanto.._

Porque esa pequeña niña era _su princesa__._

**,~*T**_**H**_**E E**_**N**_**D*~.**

* * *

**Notas finales:**

- Amados lectores, este FIC llegó a su fin y quería que fuera de una forma especial, trate de darle mayor extensión.

- Les AGRADESCO TODO su apoyo. Desde los RR (que por cierto no conteste por falta de tiempo pero SI leí) hasta los FAV tanto de la historia como yo autora.

- En verdad aprecio mucho que le hayan dado una oportunidad a esta pequeña historia :D

Como un pequeño regalo por esperar esta continuación y por leer les hice este dibujo de Quil y Claire (es como me imagine a los dos dormidos en el sillon), se que no es mucho pero es de todo corazón para todos ustedes ^w^

http:// chibineko77. deviantart. com/art/Quil-and-Claire-sweet-dreams-150948615

(junten el espacio entre el http:// 77. y el .com) si no pueden ver la imagen no se preocupen, dejare un link en mi perfil ^3^

- CURIOSIDAD: Idea surgida del comercial de p*psi XD (quien dijo que la mercadotecnia no servia..)

**- LOS AMOO con todo mi ser GRACIAS!**

.:**G**racias **P**or **L**eer ;) :.

Mina °ω°


End file.
